Shadows - The daughter of Lee Christmas
by THE Ellie
Summary: Hi, my name is Aaliyah Caitlyn Christmas.. I'm mercenary for hire, everybody knows me as a Padfoot. That's because if I want, nobody's able to find me. What will happen when I appear in New Orleans and find my father? Read to find out. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**{ Hello guys,**

 **I hope u like my new book. But please understand that I don't speak English. I'm from Czech, so sorry for the grammar.}**

I was walking the hallways, looking for my target. The sound of gunfire followed every my step. Oh, I should probably introduced myself. My name is Aaliyah Caitlyn Christmas and I'm 16 years old. I'm a mercenary for hire. Killing is my nature.. I'll come, I'll kill and than I'll leave. No regrets. There is only a few people who are better than me. It's a team called _The Expendables._ Nobody knows how they look like, because nobody survived.  
Right now I'm working for some guy named Church. I don't know much about him, but until he pays I don't care. He sent me to some Island - Vilena to bring some girl.. I think that her name was Sandra. I entered into a small room with girl - probably Sandra and some another guy.

"Let her go!" I said and pointed my gun at his face. He turned around and frowned when he saw a military scarf around my head, so he couldn't see my face. I smirked when he tried to take his gun. "I don't think so, teddy bear. Don't even try."

Instead putting his gun out, he stepped in front of Sandra. "What do you want?" He asked.  
This is perfect example of stalemate situation. You see, unfortunately, Church wants this girl alive. So, if she dies - I'll not get my money. "Look, this is my job. If I won't get this girl I won't get paid." I explained. After a while I added. "I promise she won't be hurt."

But the look on his face told be that he thinks something else. Suddenly I heard reloading from 5 guns. ' _Damn. How the hell is that possible?'_ I probably losing my touch. The 5 men came to my view and I took a closer look. They were big and muscular. The big one had a tattoo on his arm.. It was a skull with raven on it and the title said: _The expendables._ My eyes widened and my heartbeat raised.  
The Expendables exchanged looks. The blonde one smirked when he found out what I was looking at. He stepped closer and tried to take my gun but loud explosion stopped him.

The ground shook and my instincts kicked in. I grabbed blondie and punched him in the jaw. The others were still in shock when I pushed my self through the door and than, I ran. _'Right, left, right, left'_ I ran as fast as I could. But my pursuers were closely behind me. I turned right and entered into room with big window. I stopped and looked out of the window, but my thoughts were interrupted by a knife flying closly to my head. I didn't have another chance.

I took a deep breath and started running to the window - and than I jumped.

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Hey guys,  
I want to apologize for not posting a new chapter, but my notebook was broken. But now - I'm back. :-]**

 **Disclaimer:  
I don't own _The Expendables._ I only own Aaliyah Christmas and a few characters who aren't in the movie.}**

 **Third person  
** The girl ran into the room with a window, right after her entered there a knife specialist - Lee Christmas. There weren't a many choices and the only way out, was the big window in front of her. Christmas realised what she's planning, put his knife out and threw it at her. But he didn't want to kill her, so it sticked in the wall only couple milimeteres from her head.  
The fact that somebody almost cut her head off, didn't stop her from moving closer to the window. Lee put out another knife. but this time, it let a deep wound on her arm.

The rest of The Expendables burst into the room, but it was too late. The brunette jumped out of the window and they could do nothing. The swede ran and looked out, but there were no traces about the young girl.  
The tall man muttered a few curses and punched to the wall.  
'Where the hell is she?' Asked the weapons specialist- Hale Caesar. Christmas pulled out a knife from the wall. 'I have no idea.'

 **Aaliyah POV  
** _Run_. That was the first thing what came to my mind. On my right arm was deep wound and everywhere around me were soliders with painted faces. There's no other option. I ran and hided behind a car. From my point of view i could see The Expendables, hiding behind the wall. At least, I've got some time..  
There isn't much information about The Expendables, but I know one thing - they usually work for Church. When I get to America I'll kill him.. Why in the bloody hell, would he sent me to Vilena when he already sent here The Expendables? I started running again, next stop - airport..

When I finally rushed to the small airport, Josh - my pilot and friend, was reading some comics. He looked up from his cimcs and his eyes widened. 'What are you doing here?'  
I just rolled my eyes and headed to the plane. 'I'm buying a unicorn, you?'

'Very funny.. Now really, why are you here so soon? And where is the girl?' He kept asking questions. We walked into the plane and I took off my leather jacket. 'Would you be so kind and answered - oh my god, what the hell happened?' I felt how the hot liquid flowed down my arm. 'I forgot that unicorn has a horn.'  
He gave me a look. 'I came across The Expendables and' sharp pain stopped me from explaining the reason of my wond 'Ouch'. I closed my eyes in pain and leaned on the wall.

'Hey,' he put his hand on my shoulder 'you okay?'  
Suddenly I began to feel dizzy. When I looked at the floor, I couldn't belive my eyes - there was blood. My eyes started getting heavy and I fell to the ground.  
I've heard someone called my name and than - nothing. I blacked out.

I don't know how much time has passed. Minutes, hours perhaps. I slowly opened my eyes, but the vision was blurry. I tried to sit, however the sharp pain in my arm and head stopped me. I groaned.  
'If I was you, I wouldn't do that.' Said Josh from the cockpit. After few winks, I finally saw clearly.

'What happened?' After several tries, I managed to sit up.  
Josh came and sat down next to me. 'You passed out becouse of deep wound on your arm.' Than he added 'We landed a hour ago.'

All of sudden, memories flew across my mind. Sandra, The Expendables - Church. _Hour ago?  
_ 'You're waiting here for a hour? Why?' I wondered.  
He closed his eyes and chuckled a little. 'Maybe, because You are more than a friend to me.' And with that fact, he left.  
I picked up my things and went to my motorbike. But when I started feel dizzy again, I've immediately changed my mind. _So, I'll just walk.. This is going to be a long day.._


	3. Chapter 3

**{ Hi guys,**

 **here is a new chapter, I hope you will leave a feedback. I want to thank you in advance for every Follow, Favorite or Review you leave here. English isn't my native language, so I'm sorry for mistakes in grammar.  
**

 **Disclaimer:  
I don't own The Expendables. I only own Aaliyah Christmas, her plot and a few another characters who aren't in the movie.  
**

It was night when Aaliyah got home. She unlocked the door to her apartment and turned the light on. She was sad, angry, and especially confused. Why would Church sent her to Vilena if he already sent there The Expendables? That was the only thing she was thinking about. It didn't make sense. She was the best of his people, he didn't ever had any problem with her. Than why did he sent _them?_ Perhaps he doubted about her?  
With these thoughts she undressed herself and laid on the bed. She needs to talk with Church, but she decided to get some sleep first. After all, it was a long day. And after a long time, she finally slept peacefully without any waking - almost

* * *

Aaliyah was rudely awakened by someone's closing the front door. Her eyes shot open and her hand found her way under her pillow for a gun. She slowly got up and approached to the corridor. Her hands closely wrapped around her kimber 1911. Aaliyah's breath was heavy as she mentally prepared herself for fight. Only in her underwear she put the light on and was ready to shoot.  
But instead of robber or some assassin hired to her killing, Josh stood there with two cups of coffee in one hand and a pack of donuts in the other. Actually it was fortunate that he didn't drop the coffee when she jumped out from behind the corner. A shocked expression was wrote all of his face. His eyes were wide opened and his mouth was almost on the floor when his best friend was aiming a gun at his head.

Aaliyah sighed in relief when she realized that it was Josh who was standing there and put her gun away. ''What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?'' She asked with raised eyebrow.  
Josh just looked at her, disbelieving. ''It's twelve p.m.'' He watched as her expression changed from annoyed to shocked. She was so focused on destroying the threat, that she didn't even notice the sun high at the sky. A small smile formed on his lips. ''So, are you hungry?'' He asked when he walked around her into the living room. He made himself comfortable on her couch and opened the pack with the donuts.

Josh managed to eat two donuts before Aaliyah came to sit with him - this time fully clothed. She reached for a donut and took a big bite of it. Than she realized how hungry she really was. She had her last food with Josh when they were still in Vilena. She moaned when the sweet taste flooded her. Thta's exactly what she needed.

''So, I don't assume that you talked with Church yet?'' He asked with both eyebrows raised. He took a sip of his coffee when she gave him a look.

''What do you think? That I was running here in my underwear just for fun?'' She asked and took a sip of her coffee too. He rolled his eyes playfully. She had a point. ''You did a good job by the way.'' She said pointing at her harmed arm. It still did hurt, but thanks to Josh, she didn't bleed to death.

He just nodded and took another donut. ''Well, it was deep, so I had to put there stitches. You'll need to take them out later.'' After he finished his speech they ate in pleasant silence.

* * *

Eventually Josh and Aaliyah ate all donuts and drank up their coffee. Aaliyah got up and threw the empty pack and cups to the trash bin. Josh was the first who spoke. ''You still didn't tell me what happened in Vilena?'' He said/asked. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. But he asked anyway. She sat down back to him and leaned back.

''There's not much to say..'' She tried. Josh gave her that kind of look what say 'I'm so not buying it'. She just rolled her eyes. ''I crossed the path with The Expendables. And than I jumped out of a window.'' His eyes widened at the part what included jumping out of a window. After he heard everything what happened in Vilena, he whistled.

''Well in that case, I'm not surprise that you slept so long..'' He remarked with smirk on his face.  
''Hey!'' Aaliyah screamed and hit his arm with her fist. Than they looked at each other and after while they started laugh. That's exactly the reason why Aliyah so likes him. He is always able to cheer her up.

''Now, When I'm thinking about that.. We should celebrate our another mission from which we came out alive.'' He suggested. He loves to spend his time with his best frirend, and celebrating every mission they came byck from was already a tradition. But he already knew the answer. He was aware that she needs to talk with Church and that she'll probbably try to find her father again.

''Yeah, totally. Just not today.. I have a few things that I need to take care of.'' She said. ''But tomorrow I'll be all yours.'' She smiled up at him and in her eyes there were sparks of mischief. But don't get it wrong. They tease each other or make a sarcastic jokes, but they always take it with humor.

He winked at her at response and got up from the couch. ''Call me when you get to know something.'' He said and disappeared in the corridor. After while she heard the slam of the front door. She sighed and dicided that It's time to pay Church a visit.

 **{ So, this chapter was after a long time and I'm sorry for that. But I had a lot of things to do. It was the end of the school year and then I was ill. It was just hectic. However now I'm back. Yay!**

 **Sorry for misspellings }**


	4. WRITER'S NOTE

_Hello everyone,_

 _soooo I have a few things to say. First I want to apologize; I haven't been here for quite some time and haven't updated for even longer. Things were going on and I needed to clear my head and think everything through. However I came to a conclusion that writing is one of the things I love and want to continue in. I have some new projects that I'm currently working on and can't wait to post them. Nonetheless this fanfiction is a bit different story. The thing is I started to write it like what? Two or three years ago when my English wasn't very good and I didn't have much time to update regularly and so on._

 _However I actually still like the concept of it and I'm planning on rewriting it. But for now I'm putting it on hold._  
 _Thank you for reading this, and I hope you'll find yourself reading some of my other works that I going to post (hopefully soon)._

 _With all my love and best regards,_

 _Ellie_


End file.
